Swimming
by Ay Hua
Summary: Robin takes a dip while Zoro goes after her.


One Piece is not mine.

Author's note: this is a little side short during ep 134 "I'll make it bloom! Manly Usopp's Eight Shaku Ball" Zoro and Robin are left on the Going Merry and I wondered what might have happened. First One Piece fic please be gentle.

Swimming

Zoro watched Robin as she read her book on the other side of Going Merry with critical eyes. She hadn't been on the boat very long and Zoro dared not trust her. Actually it was more like 'refused with a passion', but that's if you're picky. It wasn't that she wasn't good looking; Sanji made sure of that with his heart filled eyes and calling her Robin-chwan. But it was the fact that she had worked so closely with Crocodile for so long that brought into question her trustfulness.

Every time Zoro looked in her eyes he could tell she was hiding behind something. A wall separated her thoughts from her eyes; the wall hid a past that was questionable, or maybe even her ulterior motives to joining the Going Merry. Either way she was hiding something, and that put Zoro on edge.

Robin on the other hand decided that since Mr. Swordsman was going to be not only the hardest to prove her good faith to, but also he would be the last step to finding a place as a nakama under Luffy. So Robin decided to take her time. She would let Mr. Swordsman get used to her then hopefully they might find some common ground.

Robin was quite content with reading her book while Zoro watched her with a hawk's eye. But as the sun rose in the sky Robin's head fell forward as she dozed in the warmth, her book forgotten. Zoro glared at her composure and relaxed attitude, but said nothing of it.

He felt the wind begin to pick up and as he stood to call out to Robin to get off the edge, Merry tossed with a sudden gust of wind. Zoro watched as Robin was knocked aside and slipped off the boat.

Robin felt the wind but thought nothing of it. She highly doubted that it would be powerful enough to toss her from her perch but when she felt the wood shift under her, her eyes burst open. She watched as the side of Merry passed her and she felt the cool deadly grasp of the sea as it shrouded her in its palm. Every ounce of strength was sapped and Robin found she didn't even have the strength to cry out.

Zoro was at the edge the second after Robin had fallen below the waters mirrored surface. He hesitated another second as he leaped off and dove in after her. The water was clear and Zoro could make Robin out instantly. The white blouse and her dark hair stood out against the pale coral colours around her.

He stretched out and taking her limp body close to his kicked back to the surface. Breaking the facade he gasped deeply and bringing Robin's face close to his, he patted her pale cheek.

"Come on damn it," he growled. Robin was unresponsive and growling again he pulled them up and over, back on deck. He laid Robin out and resting an ear to her chest, heard a slow shallow beat; he pressed his hands to her heart and pushed.

Seconds passed when Robin finally jerked and rolling to her side coughed and threw up the water that she had inhaled. Robin took a shuddering breath and tried to sit up, but found herself wrapped in strong arms that smelled faintly of steel and musk.

"Damn it woman, find a better place to fall asleep next time." Snarled Zoro as he helped Robin to her feet.

Swallowing a lung full of air Robin said, "I'll do that Mr. Swordsman." She swallowed and whispered, "Thank you." She glanced at Zoro and admired his toned chest as his shirt clung to every crevasse etched into his body, her gaze steady in a most alluring way.

Zoro looked away, his cheeks a deep red and grunted. He stubbornly ignored the fact that Robin's shirt was now transparent and pretended there wasn't a heat growing in his groin at Robin's pointed glance. No, Zoro wasn't going to even mention how stunning Robin looked, even half drowned that she was.

The moment was broken when Nami called, "Hey Robin, Zoro!" as she dropped down onto the deck. Looking from one to the other and seeing the pool of water at their feet asked, "what happened?"

Robin, finally regaining her composure smiled her enigmatic smile said, "I went swimming."


End file.
